Bayushi Tasu
Bayushi Tasu was a Bayushi Saboteur Way of the Shadowlands, p. 128 and The Killer of the Scorpion Clan. Family Tasu was son to an honored house, second only to the Champion Bayushi Shoju himself. In his father's deathbed Tasu sworn to defend Bayushi Kachiko, Shoju's wife. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 81 Tasu was remembered by most as merely an effete noble of the Bayushi family, a vain, impractical man, prone to long periods of secluded reflection. Time of the Void, p. 87 Enforcer Tasu served as Soshi Bantaro's personal enforcer, using his long periods of "seclusion" as a cover for his missions. Tasu considered Bantaro a short-sighted, temperamental, and often foolish master. Regardless, he obeyed the shugenja dutifully for many years. Tasu slew Bantaro's predecessor in the Soshi Daimyoship and poisoned Bantaro's meddlesome father. Tasu became something of a legend among Scorpions, dubbed 'The Killer" by Bayushi Aramoro himself. Skirmish with the Naga Unknown for most of the Empire the Naga began to awaken in the Shinomen Forest. A Naga force passing along the northernmost border of the Scorpion lands was attacked by Scorpion troops. The Naga defended themselves and crushed the Scorpion aggressors, and in a rage, the Great Clan mounted an attack against them. Bayushi Togai led his Black Cabal unit, entering the Shinomen alongside with Bayushi Yokuan and his bowmen and Bayushi Tasu leading a unit of Scorpion's Strike. They engaged with a Naga force led by the Isha, and the Rokugani were forced to retreat. The battle never became public knowledge. Clan War: Desperate Journey, pp. 32-35 Scorpion Coup In the fourth day of the Scorpion Coup, Hida Kisada arrived at Otosan Uchi and turned his red flag, Kisada's Allegiance, toward the Clans encampments. The Crab forces attacked the Southern Wall before it was too dark to fight, with Hida Tampako and Yasuki Nokatsu with the Crab Heavy Infantry, alongside with Hida Amoro with his Dead-Eyes Berserkers, and Kaiu Kenru overseeing the siege engines. They were confronted by Bayushi Togai and Bayushi Dozan with their Black Cabal, Bayushi Tomaru with his Scorpion Claws, and Tasu with his Scorpion's Strike. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 62 Escape from the Forbidden City When the failure of the Coup was evident, Tasu slew a dozen Seppun Miharu while Bantaro escaped the Forbidden City. When Bantaro determined to steal Bayushi Shoju's corpse from the pyres of Otosan Uchi, it was Tasu who slipped past the guards and executed his will. Kyuden Bayushi Hidden After the Coup Tasu hid in the ruins of Kyuden Bayushi, lordered by Bayushi Tomaru, alongside Soshi Bantaro and his students. Bantaro's experiments to return Bayushi Shoju to life made the Shadowlands Taint grew very powerful at Kyuden Bayushi. Gaki were noticed prowling the area and weapons and armor had gone missing from Traitor's Grove. Tasu had struck out on their own to try to find some way to stop Bantaro. Tasu stood in the shadows at Kachiko's side. Tasu watched Bantaro's descent into madness with concern. He realized that no good would come of his master's quest to resurrect Shoju. Tasu gathered what like-minded Scorpions he could find and fled Kyuden Bayushi. Killer of Tainted With the help of Bayushi Suisei, a retired Scorpion bushi who joined his band, Tasu learned the skills he would require to defeat the maho-tsukai Bantaro. The Scorpions who followed Tasu learned from Suisei as well. The Killer had forged his band of exiles into an elite band of assassins specialized in destroying the tainted creatures. Tasu never discovered the true persona Suisei was, Hoshi, the only child of the Kami Togashi. Time of the Void, p. 132 Undead Shoju In 1127 when Shoju returned as undead, Time of the Void, p. 35 Bayushi Kachiko met him. Only the presence of Tasu saved her from the Fallen Lord's vile caresses. Bayushi Tasu (Crimson and Jade flavor) Tasu killed Shoju and Soshi Bantaro. Time of the Void, p. 143 Legacy His grandson Bayushi Tenzan, known as Tasu's Sorrow", was tasked with the hunt of Paneki's Disgrace, another Scorpion Champion returned as undead. Bayushi Tenzan (Embers of War flavor) See also * Bayushi Tasu/Meta * Bayushi Tasu/CW Meta External Links * Bayushi Tasu (Crimson and Jade) * Tasu Sensei (Lotus) Category:Scorpion Clan Members